Lipgloss,shops&chocolate chapter 4
by Dollphayce
Summary: Ze new shaptér for Lipgloss,shops&chocolate.My deepest apologies,dearest pallies,for putting the chapters in different stories.As I am le newbiee here I do not know how to put them into one story.So read&review.Baibai for now.Lurveee Charlieexxxxxxx


Once me and Dan got to that place where they all practise skating I was actually quiet impressed by the tricks Dan can do with his skateboard.Hes actually really good.The place seemed like a huge garage to me,but I dont think it was.There was graffiti all over the walls,and the floor was black.There were big ramps on which other guys were skating on.It looked amazing.Then there were were a few old couches there,one in the corner and another 2 on the right of the garage.There was also a mini fridge and a table with magazines,cd's,cards and all sortofs stuff on it.Dan went over to talk to his friends,and I sat on the couch that was in the corner.I looked around me.The place seemed well busy.There were people skating,talking,laughing,drinking,smoking.So I just focused on looking at one of the skating ramps.I just sat staring at it for about 40 million years.Then someone sat beside me.I didnt know who it was,but I didnt dare look either,incase they'd think I was some kindof a loonie staring at random people (which is sortof what I am).

-Hey.-said a voice beside me.I looked at the person.It was a guy.A very gorgeous one too.He had velvet brown eyes,and shaggy,straigh,light brown and razor-cut hair that went just past his jawline.He was wearing a black t-shirt,skinny jeans,and a fully unbuttoned light blue tartan shirt.

-Hi.-I smiled at him.

-Nice hoodie.-I glanced down at my hoodie.It was a white one with 'Riot' written all over it in different size black letters.A Paramore hoodie.

-Thanks.

-You into Paramore

-Yeah,theyre one of my favourite bands.

-Nice.So,I havent seen you around before.

-Oh,I just came around to see what the place is like.

I scanned the room for Dan and found him leaning against the wall on the other side of the room,drinking what looked like beer.I pointed at him.

-Dan brought me.He's my best mate.

-Oh yeah,I've heard a lot about you from Dan.Im Matt,by the way.

-Charlie.-I beamed.There was a 2 minute pause where he gazed directly into my eyes.Our eyes held contact and a bolt of electricity shot through me.I dont even know this guy,yet I feel like something's going to happen.Im going to meet him again.

It was me who broke the silence and looked away first.

-Errrr,well umm...I should like,err...go.-Dear gott,I was turning into a dithering spaz.

-Okay,see you.

-Bye.

I looked around me and found Dan in the same place as he was 5 minutes ago.I quickly made a beeline for him.

-I gotta go now,byeee!-I was about to leg it when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

-Whoaa there,wait up.Whats the rush?

-I have to get ready for the party tonight.

-But theres another 3 hours before it starts.

-Yeah but I need to do my make up and all that.

-Alright fine.

-Okayyyy byee!-I gave him a quick hug and this time legged it for real.

I got back home to find Benjy trying to climb up the curtain.

-Ben,what _are_ you doing?

-LOOOK SHAWLYYYY IM BATMANNN!

-Thats great,but Batman doesnt climb curtains.

-Yes he does.

-No,I think youre confusing him with Spiderman.

He ignored me and instead started yelling

-DADADADADADADADA BATMANNNNNN!

I sighed and went up to my room.I picked up the phone and dialled Kellie's number.She picked up immediatly.

-Benjy crisis,plus we should start getting ready now.

-Be there in a sec.

After about 15 minutes the doorbell rang.Kellie let herself in and appeared in my bedroom doorway.

-Got all the stuff we need here.

-Excellent.-I tried to do my best impression of Mr.Burns from Simpsons but failed.Kellie looked at me and burst out laughing.

First we cleared the bed so it would be cds,magazines and clothes free,put on our face masks,and lied down on my bed.We chatted about school,mates,boys etc.I ended up telling her all about Matt.She kept going 'Awww' after like,each sentence.It was a tad annoying but I was glad she was listening to what I was saying for about the first time ever.

I got up,took off my face mask,went over to the mirror and inspected my skin in the mirror.It felt really soft and smooth.I put on The Medic Droid's 'Keeping up with the joneses' song on repeat,then Kelly and I started crazy-dancing along to it,shaking our heads and jumping about like a couple of loonies.

Next was the make up.I put on a layer of foundation,then powder,a thin line of liquid eyeliner on my eyelids,and 3 coats of mascara.My make up looked simple but pretty.Kelly had blue eyeshadow on which highlighted her baby-blue eyes really well.She also had fake eyelashes on,and looked well stunning.Kelly is really stunning,she just doesnt realise.Her long blond hair is always shiny.Well,her hairs not naturally long,she wears extensions,but they blend in with her hair color so they look real.

She had a royal-blue silky black dress on,with straps,and it went sortof loose at the end.She wore white high heels with it.The whole outfit looked simply gorgeous.

We were both glammed-up and ready for the night,and I wasnt going to let anyone ruin it.


End file.
